Never a Quiet Day
by Kezi-chan
Summary: Norway just wants to enjoy an ice cream on this too hot day, but Denmark means this cannot end cleanly or quietly.  DenNor


Norway sat idly on the side of the porch, swinging his legs off the end. It was too hot, _far too hot_ he thought, licking his ice cream. He was wearing far less than normal: only a tank top and board shorts, no shoes, no hat even… though a hat would probably be smart. But he would have to get up for that and the heat seemed to be holding him down and taking away any will to struggle against it.

"Hej." Norway barely glanced up, recognising the voice. "Budge over a bit."

"Nei." He returned his bored look to whatever was in front of him. "And put a shirt or something on." _'You know I'm not going to care about your sunburn.'_ This obviously didn't deter the Dane who decided to make room for himself by squeezing in anyway. Norge immediately shuffled over, not wanting to be anywhere near another source of heat.

"Mm, ice creams are good on days like this." Norway made a noise of agreement, noting the lemonade popsicle Denmark was eating. "Can I try some of yours?"

"Nei," Norway repeated. "You have your own."

"Yeah, but it's not strawberry, AND it's not creamy." Norge rolled his eyes.

"Buy your own. This is my ice cream." He took a bite out of the cone, glaring suspiciously at Dan. Predictably enough, not a second later he tried to swipe a lick at it but was easily deflected by Norway's palm. However this left his victim wide open for the second shot. Quickly he grabbed Norway's neck in his free hand and pushed him away. While balancing his popsicle in the other hand he grabbed the smaller one's wrist and took a lick of the treat he held.

As soon as he had realised what happened, Norway pulled his hand and ice cream back, continuing to glare at that stupid smile. "Mm, that stuff's really nice Norge."

_And so the battle begins…_

The Norwegian took the opportunity to grab Denmark's own wrist and completely lick one side before shoving the other side against his sweaty chest.

"There, now you have a Norwegian spit and Danish sweat popsicle. Enjoy." Smugly he started nibbling his cone again. He had barely eaten any before the ice cream was smudged onto his face. "Urgh, Danmark wh-" His mouth snapped shut as Denmark's tongue slid over it and then up his cheek. "…that was disgusting Danmark."

Denmark just grinned at him as was the norm. "But it always tastes the best when it's on your skin like that." …maybe a bit more of a perverse grin than the norm.

"I'll show you what tastes better, dumme Dansk." His agile fingers grabbed the popsicle again, ignoring Denmark's shouts and grabby-hands. All this abruptly stopped as Norway licked the ice again, only this time showing more tongue and moving slowly up to the tip. Denmark's face was turning red, not just from the heat of the sun now. He gulped as his friend locked his own sultry eyes with his, licking his lips with a smirk before wrapping his mouth around it again, gently pushing more into his mouth until…

_Chomp._

Dan blinked in shock as he was flung back into reality. Norway pulled the top half off the stick and chewing it in his mouth. "Here," he placed the stick and other half of the popsicle back in Denmark's hand. Denmark stared in disbelief at Norge, then the popsicle, then back and forth again.

"You ate my popsicle," he finally pointed out, pouting at the pathetic amount left. Norway just shrugged, swirling the slush around in his mouth.

"Suck it." Denmark continued pouting until a sly thought occurred to him.

"Oh yeah, well maybe I will." Pulling him closer by the front of his shirt, Denmark kissed Norway hungrily. Luck was on his side as Norway's mouth hung open in shock, allowing him to slip his tongue inside and taste the odd mix of lemonade, strawberry and hints of coffee inside of Nor's mouth. He licked around greedily, feeling them cold mixture slide between their lips, although most was lost sliding down their chins.

He pulled away finally, both panting and sticky. The liquid had spilled over and off their chins, leaving drips running down both of their chests too. Norway was blushing heavily and had somehow managed to keep a hold on his ice cream, as Dan had on his. Quickly Norge looked away, wiping his mouth with the palm of his hand as Denmark laughed.

"I take back what I said before you know." Norway looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "About it tasting best on your skin; I do believe that tasted _much_ better." He smiled perversely again, using two fingers to wipe the slush off of his chin and into his mouth. Norway lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Shut up!" he demanded, taking another large bite of his strawberry. Suddenly he froze again and clutched at his head. Denmark laughed at him again.

"What's wrong with you Norge?" A barely heard whimper escaped his Norwegian.

"It's nothing idiot." The Dane's brain ticked for a moment before realising.

"You've got brain freeze haven't you?" Norway glared up at him, hating the smirk he could so obviously hear. He raised his hand and knocked the remaining popsicle onto the dirty ground. Denmark stared at it again and frowned.

"That was cruel. You owe me a popsicle Norge. Or the first half of what you were doing to that one." Norway thanked Thor his head was still down to hide his pink face.

"Get over it. I don't owe you anything." He grumbled and licked at his ice cream, much slower now.

"Well if you're not going to pay up then I'm going to go raid your fridge for something else to cool down with." Denmark got up and stretched out like a cat and headed inside. Norway just sat silently for a few minutes before sparing a glance down at the discarded ice on the ground._ Stupid Denmark coming along with his stupid popsicles and stupid kisses-_

Something small and round hitting the back of his head woke him up again. Looking over his shoulder he saw Denmark again, still shirtless, but now holding a plate full of freshly sliced watermelon. Watermelon, dripping with juice and full of natural ammo seeds: he knew what this meant…

This meant _war._

**A/N: I get good ideas when I have something else to be doing. (Exams, OTL)**

**BUT taking a good break from nothing but fluff feels good. X3 No break from DenNor of course, because why would I do that? (This fanfic'll hopefully get proofread again when it's not nearly midnight, but I'll trust it for now.)**

**Reviews make me happy~ (Although I know kiss scenes aren't my best orz. I don't write them much…)**


End file.
